A Cute Story
by invaderVIRuS1235
Summary: Eila is the princess of the Cute Kingdom, and Is wanting to leave to travel to find someone she is in love with. After her parents accept, she travels through all sorts of places in Ooo, meeting new friends and enemys. However, due to being a grumpy grump, her father sends someone to watch her and bring her home! Rated T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I absolutely LOVE Adventure Time and I made like a billion OCs (sarcasm included) Well, enjoy my fic!**

Chapter 1: A New Adventure! 

_One, two, three, four… _I thought to myself inside my head. I was starting to get worried. Mother and Father haven't called for me for an hour after I made my announcement. I'm worried that they will refuse my offer. But then the thought of Eiluo popped into my head, "_Well, later sis! I'm gonna explore the world!" _I remembered the words he last said to me before he left the kingdom. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, "Your majesty? The king and queen wish to speak with you." One of the maids informed me. I immediately ran to my wardrobe and brought out my princess wear, and removed my yellow sweater and pink skirt.

I then put on my dress, which is a bright pink dress with the royal heart symbol on it, and put my heart locket on again. I quickly darted down the hallways, running pass maids and butlers everywhere. After five minutes of running, I finally made it to the throne room.

"Mother? Father? What did you think of my announcement?" I asked, with hope in my eyes. My mom and dad looked at each other with a concerned look on their face.

"Eila, we don't think you should leave the Cute Kingdom, it's too dangerous." My mother said. My heart broke, "What?! But you let Eiluo go! Why not me?!" I asked in outrage. Mother and Father looked surprised, because I was usually shy and timid, and don't really yell.

"Yes, we did, but it was the biggest regret we've ever made, and he's been gone for three years and hasn't given us any sign or call." Father said, with tears in his eyes. Me and Eiluo are twins. He was always the rash one who acts before he thinks, and I was like his sidekick, always following him, and hiding behind him if there was trouble. He also was very adventurous, always being late for dinner, because of his adventures.

However, after me and him turned twelve, he demanded that he leaves the kingdom and travels all across Ooo. My mother and father thought he only meant the south eastern part of Ooo, where we are, but he was nowhere to be found. "Besides, you never took interest in exploring before." She pointed out. Then I remembered Him. I held onto my heart locket tightly, "Please…I beg you…" I said quietly. Father's face became worried, "Well, we had you and Eiluo very later than other couples. We are at the age where we need an heir to the throne, and we don't have an option with your brother gone." He told me.

Then a spark of an idea popped into my head, "Yes! Exactly! The reason why I want to go on an adventure is because I am bringing back…a prince!" I announced. Their faces looked shocked, "A-a prince? As in, to wed you?" Mother asked me. I nodded, "Yes! He is a prince from a faraway kingdom, and I plan to marry him!" I told them. Father still didn't look convinced, "But how long will you take? We might not be able to wait." He said, gesturing to his old age. Then I spoke up, "How about this: Give me nine months to go to the prince and bring him back, if I am not back here, bring soldiers to find me, and I shall keep in touch."

"Hm…" They exchanged looks. I crossed my fingers for them to say 'yes'. Luckily, my hopes were granted, "Alright, but promise to keep in touch."

OoO

"Alright, I've got my formal wear, my five casual clothes, my swimwear, my pajamas…" I said, checking off my list in my bedroom. I felt a tap on my shoulder, to find that it was mom with a sad smile on her face, "So, it appears you are already set." She asked sadly, gazing at my four large suitcases filled with my clothes. I nodded, "Yes, I am ready to find my prince." I told her. She gave me a bear hug. While we hugged, I heard her words,

"Is he really a prince?"

My heart stopped. I dropped to the floor, with tears flowing down my rosy cheeks. "No…he is not royalty…but…" she looked worried, "I am in love with him. No matter what you will say, I will find him…" I grabbed my heart locked and held it close to my heart. Then I continued crying, because I know she will forbid letting me leave now that she knows my true meaning. However, I felt her hands wrap around me in a hug, "I do not care if the one you love is a royal or a commoner, if he makes you happy, I will support you." She said, with tears on her face. I hugged her again, and she cried on my shoulder, and I cried on hers.

**Alright! Be sure to post reviews to comment or help make my fic better! I will accept ocs to accompany Eila on her adventure!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Affilation:**

**Crush (optional)**

**Personality:**

**Type of style:**

**Appearance:  
Other Information:**

**I look forward to seeing your ocs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I have a lot of free time to write now! Enjoy!**

"I will miss you guys so much." I gave my parents a bear hug. After I broke free of the hug, I started to leave the throne room, but looking back to find my dad crying and my mom giving me a wink.

After I left the castle, I went down to the plaza, where my transportation during my trip is being held. I was surprised of the outcome, because it looked like a normal carriage, but inside it was huge. My father had said that our best wizard has casted an illusion spell to seem like a small carriage to not attract bandits.

Then I realized that every carriage comes with a horse, so I went to the front of the carriage to find an adorable horse is my puller. The horse had light yellow skin, with a platinum blonde hair. She looked at me and said, "Hiya, your highness, I'm Butterbean (A little corny, I know…)" and that surprised me, because the only other talking horse I knew was James Baxter, who was the entertainment at my birthday party last year, and the only thing he could say was his name.

Butterbean's head turned to the empty stage coach, "I don't need a coach, I just need a location and then we'll get there, no problem." That troubled me, because I was trying to find Him, but I don't know what kingdom he's from.

I tried to remember something from our meeting. _"I'm taking a vacation away from the SK, this place seems really cool." My twelve year-old self was confused, "What's SK?" I asked Him. He chuckled, "SK is just what I call the Sound Kingdom, I do that with every kingdom I know of."_

Then I remembered, "To the Sound Kingdom please." I said. The horse grinned, "Alright, you all packed up?" she asked me. I already loaded my four suitcases into my carriage, and I'm pretty sure they have a food supply for Butterbean somewhere.

OoO

"Goodbye everyone! I will miss you all!" I waved goodbye to my subjects, who were cheering for me. After my view of them was gone, I got back into the carriage and went into my room to unpack. I had a fancy dresser just big enough to fit all of my clothes in. As I unloaded, I felt a wave of homesickness waving over me. However, that feeling did not last long when I took a deep breath and felt the heart locket resting on my chest. I went into the kitchen to see what kind of food was in the fridge. There was enough food to last a week, but I'll probably find a village or kingdom somewhere to restock.

I slumped on my couch, tired because of all the excitement that morning. Then I closed my eyes, and dreamed of me and Him being reunited again, and living happily ever after back at the Cute Kingdom.

_I ran as fast as I can, hoping that I could outrun the monster. However, when I looked back, it was gone, only to find it was right in front of me. It's dirty green hands grabbed me, and opened its mouth, to swallow me whole, but when he was just about to, a beautiful creature appeared above me._

"_Do not eat this child, she is special." _

_Her words were like a melody, majestic and powerful. The monster slowly put me down. Thump, I heard a noise sounding like it was closing in on me. Thump, the noise was louder, and I turned to find the angel and the monster, but they were both gone. Thump, I was alone in pitch blackness, with no one to help me._

_Thump, _I woke up in a cold sweat. I was terrified, because it was dark outside and I didn't turn a light on. I slowly walked to a light switch near the front door, and flicked it on. Everything was normal, except a few pillows from the couch were spread across the floor, probably from me thrashing in my sleep.

I suddenly remembered Butterbean, _She must be exhausted by now, _I thought in a worry, but the carriage was moving at the exact same speed as when we left, but I wanted to know if the horse was okay.

"Butterbean, Are you alright?" I asked the horse from the window. She turned her head around and smiled, "No worries, miss, I'm a magic horse, I never sleep." That sounded awful, but I can't help it. I then said goodnight to Butterbean, and closed the window. I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion over me.

I was lucky enough to make it to my bedroom before I hit the floor in a long slumber. When I crashed onto the soft bed, I immediately was out.

OoO

As I got up, I realized that the carriage had stopped moving. I ran out of my bedroom into my kitchen, and grabbed my cloak and went outside.

"Butterbean, what's wrong?" I asked the magic horse. Butterbean was kneeling by a creature, on the ground moaning. "I'm so sorry, miss! I was watching two squirrels have a slap fight, and I didn't pay attention and hit him!" Butterbean blurted to me. I walked over to the person and saw a boy with shaggy blond hair and was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. He had two pointy ears, so I guess he's an elf.

I gasped when I saw an object in his hand. The biggest diamond I have ever seen, and I realized who he was. He was a robber.

**Dun, dun, dun! If any of you are wondering, he is NOT Finn. Remember, I will accept any ocs! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I really hope I will get a lot of reviews! Well, enjoy! :3**

Ohmygosh. I just ran over a criminal. He could wake up any minute and grab a weapon he might have and hurt me! "Miss? Are you alright?" Butterbean asked me with a worried face. "Butterbean, this guy is a robber." I said, with my heart pounding.

Butterbean's face was surprised, "What do we do?!" she asked, showing a little sign of fear. I eyed the diamond. Then, I quickly grabbed it out of his loose grasp, and he didn't even flinch. "Mhuah…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Butterbean, search him to see if he has any weapons. I'm going to go into my emergency box to get some rope." I ordered the blond horse, who nodded in agreement. As she searched the knocked out thief, I ran into the carriage to find the rope in the box in the kitchen.

I quickly looked for it in the large box. When I finally found a piece of rope, I heard a frightened voice that sounded like Butterbean's, "Look out Miss! He's awake!" I immediately froze. I heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"GIMME BACK MY DAIMOND!" I heard the thief lunge at me, but I luckily ducked at the last second. Then his face collided with my steel fridge, which took him a while to get up. Then I remembered my special mugger repellent from grade school, which I never leave behind. I ran into my bedroom, with the thief staggering my way.

I searched franticly for it, and finally found it in my drawer. Just as soon as I found it, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I elbowed him in the gut.

Then I got out my object and pepper-sprayed him right in his eyes. He shrieked and staggered back, crashing on my wall. I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed my frying pan. I ran back into the room, to find that he was getting up from the floor, and jumped in front of me, "Give me the diamond…" he said darkly. He lunged at me again, and when he was just about to hit me, I whammed him with the frying pan, knocking him out cold.

OoO

Skye's POV (the thief)

Ugh….I feel like my face has been ran over by a bus. As I opened my eyes, they were red and stingy. I found myself in a large pink and white kitchen, which was ridiculously covered by hearts. I tried to get up, but I realized that my hands and feet were tied up. Then I realized the figure that knocked me out. I couldn't see the person clearly after I got hit by that damn horse.

After a minute of regaining my consciousness, my vision came back more clearly and I decided to speak up to whoever the hell hit me with the frying pan. "HEY! CUT ME LOOSE!" I screamed throughout the house. Then, a figure emerged from a room. She looked ridiculously cute, with chestnut brown hair and light pink skin, with a pink tank top and a red skirt. She wore a strange golden locket that dangled across her chest, and that got me to thinking.

"No! I'm going to call for help, so you'll be in jail." The girl told me. Then I heard a voice from outside, "Sorry, miss, we're in the deep part of the forest, there's not a village for miles." The voice came from that horse that ran over me. Wait. Why the hell is a horse _moving _a house?! This place is ginormous. How can a horse even pull a house?! My head started to hurt due to so much confusion. "Great... well, we can't be in the woods forever…just go at normal speed please." She asked the pony politely. "Will do."

I then realized that I knapsack felt lighter than when I broke into the mansion. "Where is my diamond?!" I screamed, struggling against the ropes. The girl brought out the aquamarine diamond, "Something tells me this isn't 'your' diamond." That made me freeze. This means I had to switch to charmer mode.

"Miss, I must say, this was just a teeny misunderstanding." I smiled sweetly. She still held the jewel protectively. "You see, I was merely delivering it to a lord across Ooo. I'm a mailman." I lied slyly. She cocked her brow, "If you're a mailman, they could at least give you a decent uniform." She said, so innocently, but yet so insulting at the same time. I couldn't argue with her, my clothes are a piece of crap.

"Yes, well, I'm very poor, and so I couldn't afford one, and if I make this delivery, I will get paid a fortune." I lied and forced my infamous begging face out of me. However, this trick didn't even make the girl blink.

"Ugh…fine, you got me. I'm a burglar." I sighed in defeat. The girl grinned, "Which is exactly why I'm going to turn you in." she said quietly.

OoO

Eila's POV

After a few hours since the incident, it was evening and I was cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches. I eyed the thief, who was still sitting in the corner, staring at my sandwich with his mouth drooling. I started to feel a pang of guilt when I saw how hungry he was in his eyes.

"Here."

I saw his head turn into my direction, and looked at my sandwich I was offering him. He just looked at me, "I can't."

"You look like you haven't eaten in days. Just eat it."

"No, I mean I _can't_. You tied up my hands."

"Oh." I blushed in embarrassment, but as soon as I was about to put my hand on the rope, I froze. _Wait…if I untie his hands, it'll be easier to get free…but he looks like he'll starve to death_, I thought to myself. So, I did what I was known for, and untied his hands.

OoO

"So…while we're getting to know each other, why don't you tell me your name?" I asked the boy who was devouring the sandwich. "Well, my name's Skye. Yours?" the boy asked me. I sat down on the couch, "I'm Eila. From the Cute Kingdom." I told him.

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." He slumped down in the corner. Then his face turned to me, "Hey, and who is that horse that KO'd me?" he asked me. I remembered the incident, "Oh, her name is Butterbean." I answered him. Then he burst into laughter, and started to roll on the floor, "Butterbean?! That's hilarious!" apparently, Butterbean overheard his laughter, and was very ticked. "I'll have you know, elfie, that I was an award winning racehorse!" she puffed up with pride and trotted back to the puller.

"So, what's with the necklace?" Skye asked me. I grabbed my necklace and held it protectively.

"Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking of stealing it! It just seems like it has a story to tell."

What he said sort of surprised me, because it did have a story, but I honestly didn't want to tell it to the likes of him. I decided to just look outside to see what land we're in. _Hm, that's strange, why are the trees getting paler? _I thought in my head as I looked through the window.

The thief chuckled,

"I know where we are."

I jumped in front of him, "Please tell me!"

He scoffed, "Why in the 90th dead world would I tell you?" I was getting nervous at the unfamiliar surroundings outside, "What do you want?"

"First, cut my legs loose. Find me a place to sleep, and I obviously can't sleep in a corner, now can I?" Skye smirked at my response. I didn't think it was a smart idea to go through with this, but I had my pepper spray in my skirt pocket, and Skye didn't seem very muscular.

I sighed as I gave in and got some scissors from my kitchen cabinet, and cut the remaining ropes suppressing the robber.

He stood up and stretched out, and looked at my frightened face. He smirked and crashed on my sofa, and before he closed his eyes, he said, "We're in an enchanted forest." And was out like a light.

I was shocked and angered at his lack of decent manners, but then again, I didn't expect much from a thug. I then walked to my room, changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep in my bed.

OoO

_CRASH! _I woke up to the loud crash just outside my carriage, and grabbed my cloak and darted into my living room, finding Skye on the floor, rubbing his head from the hard fall.

"Did you hear that?"

"Obviously."

"Well I'm going to check on Butterbean." And I trotted outside.

As I left the carriage, I gasped at the sight. I saw a gigantic green troll on the rocky road, roaring at Butterbean, who looked like she was about to wet herself. The troll then raised a hand, slammed it right next to the frightened horse, intending to hit her. "No!" I screamed and ran to her aid. She seemed a little shaken by the fall, but otherwise was perfectly fine.

However, as I was going to look back at the troll, I saw a big green hand in front of me. Then everything went black.

**Yay! This was a long chappie! Please review! I'll accept ocs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I have gotten a review saying they want to add an oc to my story! Skyla is a half wizard and half vampire, and will appear in this chapter! YAY! Skyla is owned by The Meditated Espeon!**

Skye's POV:

As I ran out of the carriage, I saw what was attacking the forest: A giant green troll, with Butterbean trembling with fear, and Eila knocked out on the ground, probably smacked by the green beast.

This was my time to escape. I could run away from this spot and get off spot clean, with no cops or annoying little girls to deal with. (Skye is 16, Eila is 14, he only means kid because of her petite figure) I was just about to make a run for it when I saw the girl's necklace on the ground beside her, only it was open.

I remembered our little chat when I asked about the necklace, she immediately became protective. I guess it was really special to her.

As I walked over to the fainted Eila, I realized the troll was just throwing a tantrum, which gave me time to examine and dash for at least three minutes.

I picked up the locket, and found a picture:

A little girl with chestnut-brown hair and rosy skin, wearing a pink poufy dress, and a guy with really pale skin and black hair, who could've been mistaken for a vampire if it wasn't for the headphones that were where his ears should be.

It was weird. The girl in the picture was blushing while the boy gave the camera a wide smile. From just one glance, I could tell the girl was in love with the boy.

BANG! The troll's tantrum was over, and now he was rampaging all over the road, roaring and pounding the ground with his meaty fists. I glanced at Butterbean, who could do nothing.

"Hey! Butterbean!"

She turned to me, and sneered, "What do you want? Aren't you going to rob us and leave us to die?!" she screeched at me. Yeesh, you rob one mansion and suddenly you're labled…

"No! I have a way to stop this dingus! But, you're going to need to stall!" I told her. At first, her face was hesitant to trust me, but then her head nodded in agreement, "All right, Elfie! But you better finish quick! I don't think I will be able to stall for long!" she warned me.

Alright, now, while the horse is stalling, I need to get some help. Not from just anyone. From a professional.

oOo

As I ran through the woods, my surroundings became more familiar, and I realized the hut was not far from here.

I pushed by trees and branches, and the thought came up to me: _Why am I doing this? _Truth is, I guess I just want Eila to live a full life.

I had experienced trolls before, and I see what they're capable of, and one can kill Eila in a heartbeat. Hell, I was surprised the troll knocked her out instead of getting killed.

Then a sharp pain ran through my leg, and I had to hold back a curse. I looked down to find I stepped on a giant thorn. _Damn, she needs to learn how to do the rose spell right… _I thought to myself as I limped through the woods.

Finally, I spotted the hut, and luckily, smoke was coming out of it, so I guess she's home.

I barged through the door, finding a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had one adult fang and one baby one, which she never bothers to lose because removing a tooth, for a vampire is painful.

She was sitting on a stool in her kitchen, polishing one of her arrows, and looked up to find me with a bleeding foot.

"What the heck happened with your foot, bro?"

"I stepped on one of your rose spells."

"Crap, remind me to reverse that one later."

This girl is named Skyla. She and me were close friends until I left three months ago for a thievery assignment. She's a half wizard, half vampire, and she's pretty good at conjuring spells. However, some of the spells she can do can end up in utter chaos, like the time she sent my late cat, Pete, into space for an anti-gravity spell, and came back with his skin inside out.

"Yea, well, anyway, I need your help."

She stood up and put down her arrows, listening closely.

I told her the story of when I got hit and the whole troll thing, and as soon as I mentioned the repulsive beast, she grinned in pleasure.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I asked her, thinking she didn't care about Eila and Buttbean's lives.

She shook her head, "I'm smiling because I finally get to fight some bad guy! There hadn't been any lately thanks to two jerks who wander around (Finn and Jake)." She grabbed her pack of arrows and grabbed my hand and we ran out the door.

"So where is the troll?"

"Somewhere near the road about five minutes from here."

She looked at me with a worried face, "Skye, it's been twenty minutes since you left the girl alone with the troll. I think the horse stopped stalling like fifteen minutes ago." She told me.

No. I can't give up hope. Eila has much to live for. She has to be alive. I quickened my pace, with Skyla right behind me.

Skyla's POV:

Why does this guy want to save this kid so badly? All he ever cares about is stealing and fighting, he never cares about other people except me. When I mean by 'care', I mean like in a brother-sister kind of way. We were both orphans who found the hut, and it became our home. We've been through everything together, until he started to steal for money.

"Come on, Skyla! Keep up!" Skye pulled my hand so I would quicken my pace. Soon, I heard an earsplitting roar, coming from up ahead. I readied my bow and loaded an arrow.

"Butterbean! Eila!" Skye called for the two figures beside the road. One was a horse with platinum blonde hair and orange skin, and the other figure was a girl who laid on the ground, probably suffered from a big crash or something.

I turned my attention to the troll, who roared at me and Skye when we came into his view. I shot an arrow at his head, inflicting damage, but only a little.

"Skye? I thought you left for good…" the dizzy girl said to Skye. He helped her up, "Butterbean, get her to a hut that is two minutes from here (by horse) in the East." Skye told Butterbean, and lifted Eila onto the horse.

Butterbean galloped away, with me and Skye to deal with the troll. He turned to me, "Skyla, can you conjure a sword for me?" he asked/demanded while dodging the troll's fists. Crap, I haven't done the weapon conjuring spell in two years. However, I was willing to give it a try.

"Weapons choosen by Grod's hand…a weapon I summon to this land!" and I shifted my hands to conjure the spell. However, the weapon that appeared was two daggers, and was plopped into Skye's hands.

"What the hell, Skyla? I told you I wanted a sword!" he told me while attempting to attack the beast. "I have no control of what weapon Grod chooses! It says it right in the spell!" I defended my witchcraft.

I shot five arrows at the troll's forehead, right in the middle. The troll screeched to the pain, and I finally knew its weak spot. "Skye! The weak spot is the forehead!" I informed the angered elf.

He grinned and threw the daggers, right where my arrows impacted the forehead. As soon as the daggers made contact, the troll dropped to the floor, dead.

**YAY! Another chapter done! I really like Skyla's character! I do not own Skyla! Her owner is The Meditated Espeon! Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I have a bunch of free time writing this week, so I shall give you all more chapters! PS – I'm glad The Meditated Espeon likes Skyla's character!**

Eila's POV:

Ugh… my head hurts really bad for some reason. Oh yea, the troll…

"Miss! Are you okay?" Butterbean asked me. I looked around to find myself in an old house, and I was on a couch, with Butterbean right next to me.

"Ungh…I think so… Hey Butterbean?" I asked the horse.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Why are you in the house?"

Her face was trying to think of a good answer. "Well, you were barely conscious, and you looked exhausted, so I put you on the couch!" she grinned happily. I was glad I had an answer, and put my hand to my-

"It's not here." I whispered quietly, and Butterbean barely heard me.

"What's not here?"

"THE NECKLACE! MY LOCKET!" I screeched, springing up from the couch. Butterbean was surprised by my sudden outburst.

Then I remembered Skye. I remembered he helped me onto Butterbean, and he was with someone. I walked to the door, but Butterbean stopped me before I could walk out, "Miss? Why are you leaving?" the horse asked me.

"I'm going to go to the carriage to see if I dropped my locket there." I told her. Well, I kinda lied about that. I am going to my carriage, but only to see if Skye stole my necklace. I knew I should have never let him loose! I regretted ever letting Butterbean not sleep! As soon as I heard those thoughts, others formed, like, maybe he didn't steal it, and I really did drop it.

"Miss, allow me to escort you there, I remember the route." Butterbean asked properly, and I accepted. I climbed onto her back and we galloped into the dark woods.

As we galloped, the forest got weirder and weirder. Yeesh, I knew this forest was enchanted, but this is ridiculous. I saw two trees that were frozen in ice, gigantic thorns all around us, cats with wings on them, and arrows that looked like they've been burned.

"What is going on here?" I asked Butterbean, who was nodding at the surroundings. "By the looks of it, it seems somebody has been practicing some spells here, either that or there was a crazy mad wizard battle here." She informed me.

As we finally reached the carriage, I saw Skye and the girl by the troll, who was on the ground, dead. They looked like they were cheering. "Woooooooo! Take THAT you little kid and your dog!" the girl whooped as she climbed up on top of the troll and did a pose with her bow.

I saw Skye walk towards us, looking slightly mad. "What the jack, Butterbean? I told you guys to wait at the hut!" he said. I walked up, "My locket was missing, so I came back for it…" I said, a little shy, I'm not used to people getting angry at me.

I saw his face grow surprised, and a little nervous.

"Hi!." The girl walked to me with a smile. She looked like Skye's age, and was very pretty. I thought for sure she was a vampire, with her fangs, but the fangs looked strange, with one big and one small.

"So…I hear you're looking for a necklace? I'll help you look, Skye and Butterbean can look in the forest." She gestured to the elf and the horse, who nodded and left.

Skyla's POV:

I could see this locket was important to her, and I haven't talked to a girl in three months, so I'm hoping she could become a good friend.

"Let's look by the troll, I think when he hit you the necklace fell off." I walked towards the dead troll, with the girl following me.

As we searched by the troll, I wanted to talk, "So, what's your name?" I asked the girl who was searching frantically.

"Eila. How about your name?"

"Skyla."

She chuckled. Yes, I'm aware of the coincidence that me and Skye have similar names. Ugh…I could never get over that. Sometimes we would argue for hours to see who would change their name. Come to think about it, he never got back to me on that…

"So, this necklace seems like it's really important to you." I said, looking around the troll's arm. "Yes…it's really important to me." She said, looking like she was about to tear up.

"So, care to tell me why it is important?" I asked nicely to not seem too pushy. She looked like she was about to burst telling me, so I could tell she never told anyone why.

"Um…I guess so…" she said, "…Well, it was back at the Cute Kingdom three years ago, and my dad just gave me a nasty scolding…"

**Flashback Beginning**

High up on the tower of the castle of the Cute Kingdom, an eleven year-old Eila was crying outside her bedroom on her balcony.

She accidently dropped her father's favorite China while trying to clean it. "Daddy…*Sob*" she wept and buried her face in her knees.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you crying such ugly tears?" A voice came from near Eila. She looked up to find a boy with grey skin and black hair, with green headphones for ears, with black chords dangling by his shoulders. He looked quite handsome to Eila.

"My *sob* Daddy yelled at me for breaking his plates when I tried to clean them…" Eila cried while telling the boy.

"Did you tell him it was an accident?" The boy asked the princess. She slowly nodded.

Then the boy stuck out his hand for her to grab, "How about we leave this tower? I have a really neat place to show you!" he smiled. Eila whipped the tears from her face and smiled then grabbed his hand to help her up.

He then carried her bridal-style and jumped off the tower. The girl screamed, but the boy didn't. Eila thought she was going to die, but she heard a voice.

"Look into my eyes." The boy instructed the girl to calm her down. She obeyed and looked into his soft green eyes. As soon as she laid her eyes on his, she felt a feeling she never felt before.

She felt like he and her were the only people in the world. She immediately classified the feeling as 'Love'.

She stopped screaming, and he allowed her to hold her bridal-style again, and they landed safely on a shop tent. He jumped off the tent with Eila in his arms and landed on the ground. He gently put her down and she felt sad the ride was over.

He grabbed her hand and she blushed madly and they headed off to the Cute Kingdom bridge, which is built on-top of the ocean of Ooo. Eila never usually went there because she was sheltered inside the castle, but Eiluo visited the bridge many times.

"This is my favorite place in this kingdom. I love to visit this kingdom." The boy dazed off, gazing at the setting sun.

"I never thought a place could look so beautiful. I never usually left the castle." Eila watched the sun about to rest. The boy looked at her like she was insane.

"You mean you never even seen your kingdom a lot?" he asked her. Eila blushed in embarrassment, because it sounded pretty stupid when you say it.

"I guess so…I only leave the castle for school, and only in ceremonies." Eila said shyly. The boy looked guilty for he thought he made the girl sad. He then grabbed her hand and darted into the kingdom plaza.

"Uh, where are we going?" Eila asked, confused.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be outside the smelly castle!" he says, and they dash to shop after shop.

After two hours, Eila thought the day was the best she ever had. She was amazed at how amazing things are outside the castle, how friendly her subjects were, the neat stuff they sold, and experiencing it all with the boy she was officially in love with.

"Wow! I never knew they had so many different necklaces!" Eila exclaimed, seeing the smile on the boy's face.

"Why didn't you buy one?" The boy asked Eila. She told him she didn't have her wallet with her. His smile grew bigger.

"Good, because I got you a present!"

Eila turned to see him with the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was pure gold and it shined as bright as a diamond (lol). She gasped, seeing such a pretty necklace.

"I love it! How did you afford it? It looks really expensive!" Eila asked the boy. He smiled nervously.

"Let's just say my wallet will be empty for quite a while." He chuckled, then gently put the necklace around her neck, while the nervous princess was blushing.

After five minutes of walking back to the bridge, a photographer greeted them, "Hiya! You two seem like a happy couple! Want me to take your picture?" The man asked the two kids.

Eila blushed madly when he referred to them as a 'couple' and the boy just smiled widely. "Sure! We can have two copies; I'll get one, and you can have the other to put in your locket!" The boy told the girl his great idea. Eila nodded.

"Alright! Say: Cheese!" The photographer said. The two kids got posed, where they leaned close to each other, with the boy grinning a toothy grin and Eila blushing like crazy.

"Cheese!" 

**Flashback End**

"So that's the story behind the necklace?" I asked Eila, who nodded as an answer. We searched the entire troll, and the necklace was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, it was given to me by the love of my life." She said, with tears coming down her face. I was also tearing up, because I thought stories like that were only in romance novels.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked her, stepping over the troll's arm. She nodded.

"He would probably be in the sound kingdom, but he also told me he loves to travel." She said, having a little more difficulty getting over the troll's arm, because we were very different in height: I was tall, and she was short.

"Oh, it's hopeless! It's nowhere near here!" Eila cried, with tears flowing down her cheeks. I felt bad, because I now know how much this necklace means to her, and she probably lost it foreve-

"Eila! I found it!" Skye's voice came from the trees of the enchanted forest. Me and Eila turned to find him and Butterbean (Skye told me the horse's name, ha.) with the necklace in his hand.

Eila's face immediately brightened when she saw the necklace, and ran to Skye and gave him a hug.

"Well, uh, I found it on the trail where you and Butterbean went to the cab-," and then Eila gave him a little kiss on the cheek, with Skye blushing like a tomato afterwards.

She then hugged him, and took the necklace from his hands, "Thank you so much, Skye!" she said. She also went to me and gave me a hug, "And thank you for helping me find it, I'm finally glad I have a friend to talk to." She said.

It felt neat to have a friend, because it felt like someone who has your back.

OoO

After everybody was done talking, me and Skye told Eila we were going to join her on helping her find the boy. She felt as happy as she could be when I told her I was coming, but was a little nervous, but still happy that Skye was coming too.

We entered her carriage, and my jaw dropped. This place looked unreal, because it was like a house on the inside, but a normal carriage on the outside. Eila told me it was enchanted to not attract bandits, and that sort of made sense.

I got settled in a room, which looked annoyingly covered in pink and hearts. I immediately knew I had to Skyla-fy it.

As soon as I crashed on my bed, I placed my arrows by my end table, and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Skye, who was still a little red from the tiny kiss. "Sup, I have a question." He asked me. I slumped in my bed.

"Okay, tell me." I told him, yawning because it was really late. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, I wanted to say thanks for helping us find the necklace." Skye said, leaning against the door. I nodded. Then he shifted a little bit.

"That necklace seems pretty important to her, huh, Skyla?"  
"You have no idea."

**Message for The Meditated Espeon:**

**WOW. This chapter took forever! I also thought of a great love interest for Skyla! (I thought she and Eiluo would be a cute couple, but Eiluo would be sort of short, a little taller than Eila, and adorable, if you want (meditated espeon) I could make him taller and less adorable. I sort of thought they could have a lovely complex (I think it means the girl is taller than the dude, and I almost fainted from the adorableness of that image.) If you don't want Eiluo and Skyla to be together, it could just be a schoolboy crush.**


End file.
